


Girlfriend Material

by Pixaria



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Customer Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/F, Fem Reddie, Jo-Ann's AU, Jo-Ann's Worker Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixaria/pseuds/Pixaria
Summary: Prompt:Tweet from @katiehahnbooks"romcom about a lesbian seamstress and the joann employee who falls a bit more in love every time she asks the corporate-mandated 'so what are you making with this?' question and the seamstress goes on a passionate rant about her project it's called girlfriend material."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Female Richie Tozier/ Female Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Girlfriend Material

“Alright, there you go! Have a great day.” Richie said, sliding over the stack of cut fabric to the woman across the counter. 

As the customer walks away, Richie takes the bolts of fabric and places them in the cart beside her. She looks around the area around her cutting counter and is greeted by a ghost town. Sighing, she looks down at her watch, 8:30 it reads. 30 minutes till close and an hour till she can finally go home. Richie takes the fabric cart and pushes it out onto the sales floor. Just as she starts putting the bolts back on their shelves she is interrupted by a voice.

“Excuse me, do you work here? Fuck, of course you do, you’re wearing a bright green apron.” 

“Actually I don’t, Starbucks decided to shake things up for the summer.” Richie says with a chuckle and turns to the woman talking to her. 

“Haha, very funny,” she deadpans, not very amused by Richie’s joke, “what time do you guys close?”

“Um, like 20 - 30 minutes.” Richie responds looking at her watch. 

“Fuck,” the woman says, combing her hand through her brown pixie cut, “Okay, Thanks!” she says with a short wave and turns to continue down the aisle.

“No problem.” Richie says as she goes back to putting away fabric.

“Hey, sorry to keep bothering you, where’s your quilting fabric?” the woman turns back and asks.

“Yeah, so, you're gonna head straight down this aisle and take a left. If you look up, you’ll see a sign that says Quilting Corner. Can’t miss it.”

“Got it, thanks again!” the woman says with a salute as she makes her way there. 

“Happy to help!” Richie calls after her. 

“She was cute.” says a familiar voice causing Richie to jump.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Bev, we gotta but a fucking bell on you or something.” she says, turning to continue putting the fabric bolts back on their shelves. 

“I’m not that quiet, you’re just bad at noticing your surroundings.”

“Excuse me, I have great spatial awareness.” 

“Sure you do, Richelle.”

“Shut up, Beverly” 

“You should ask her out.” Bev says as the two of them continue stocking.

“No, I should not.”

“Why not?”

Richie stops and turns to her friend. 

“One,” she says counting on her fingers, “I’m at work. Two, I’m seeing someone. Three, I’m at work. Four, I don’t even know her name, let alone if she’s gay. And Five, I’m at work.”

“Stevie doesn’t count as seeing someone, they are your weed dealer who you used to date but still sleep with because they give you a discount.” 

“How do you know I’m not talking about someone else?” 

“Because I know you and you would have told me.”

“Fair. Still, I’m not gonna ask her out. What if she isn’t gay and get super mad and reports me as some predatory dyke and I get fired!” 

“You’re fucking joking, right?”

“What? It’s a very real possibility.”

“You’re telling me that you looked at that girl and thought she was straight?”

“Yes.”

“God, you’re clueless.” Bev says, shaking her head.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Richie asks.

“She looks like the villain from Incredibles 2!”

“Not every woman with short brown hair and a blazer looks like Evelyn Deavor.”

“Still, she has gay vibes.” Bev shrugs.

“Don’t you have a stock boy to flirt with right now?”

“Ben picked up a shift at another location.”

“Yeah to get away from your harassment.” Richie says with a chuckle.

“It’s not harassment if you’re dating!” Bev says reaching up to playfully hit Richie upside the head.

Over the loudspeaker, a voice clicks on saying “Attention all Jo-Ann’s customers, the store will be closing in 10 minutes. Please take all fabric orders to the cutting counter to be completed. Thank you for shopping at Jo-Ann’s.”

“Here, you go back to the cutting counter and I’ll finish up here.” Bev says taking the remaining bolts of fabric from Richie’s cart and putting them into her own

“You’re just trying to get me to talk to the pretty lady, aren’t you?” 

“So you admit she’s pretty.”

“Shut up…” Richie blushes as she heads back to the cutting counter.

“Good luck!” Bev sing-songs from the rows of fabric, laughing as Richie flips her off over her shoulder. 


End file.
